Together
by Harry Hale
Summary: No solo eran un equipo, también eran una familia.
1. Incidente

**Disclaimer:** La historia es mía, los personajes pues no.

Conjunto de drabbles sin orden cronológico basados en imágenes rescatadas de _San Pinterest_.

.

.

.

─ Vigila que no haya nadie cerca.

─ ¡Oh vamos! Si te hemos visto en ropa interior─ dijo refiriéndose a sus compañeros de equipo, luego el castaño le lanzó una mirada pícara─. Hablando por mí, ¿recuerdas Budapest?

La rusa le lanzó una de sus botas a la cabeza.

─ ¡Solo estaba jugando! ¡maldición! ─el arquero se sobó el lugar afectado.

─ Pues que ese juego no se repita─ comenzó a desvestirse y Clint se giró para darle privacidad─. Además, lo de la ropa interior fue una vez, y fue por culpa de Tony.

─ Me refería a que eres casi un varón, al menos para nosotros─ volvió a mirarla cuando escuchó el ruido que hizo su cuerpo al entrar en el agua─. Yo ya te dije que no es una buena idea.

─ Y yo ya te dije que el hecho de pelear como un hombre no me obliga a oler como uno.

─ Nosotros no nos quejamos, creí que ya había confianza con el resto del equipo.

─ Solo cállate, Clint.

Clint se alejó un poco para vigilar, después de un par de minutos volvió, toalla en mano, donde Natasha, quien se desenredaba el cabello corto y mojado con los dedos, el agua cubría a la perfección su cuerpo.

─ Bien, es suficiente, sal antes de que te arrugues como una pasa.

─ Clint, si tanto te preocupa que me vean, asegúrate de que no se acerquen.

Clint se alejó a zancadas otra vez, cuando llegó a su lugar de guardia, comenzó a arremedar a Natasha, haciendo ademanes nada aptos para un espía de su nivel.

─ _"Ve a vigilar, Clint, para que no puedan verme los demás por culpa de mis tontos hábitos de niña."_

Su parloteo terminó cuando escuchó una rama romperse y con horror vio como Tony, Thor, Bruce y Steve se acercaban, los cuatro en calzoncillos y con una toalla colgada de sus hombros.

─ ¡Amigo Barton! ¡Así que aquí estás! ─Thor le regaló una sonrisa enorme.

─ Estábamos buscándolos, a ti y a la araña, pero como no los encontramos, pensamos que estaban haciendo cosas malas y…

─ ¡Tony! ─Steve lo hizo callar─. Creímos que tú y Nat estaban ocupados así que decidimos venir y lo que de verdad pensamos fue que tal vez nos alcanzarían más tarde.

Bruce se veía un poco incómodo ante la mención de un acercamiento de esa magnitud entre el arquero y la rusa, Clint quiso aclararlo, pero recordó que ellos no sabían que estaba casado.

─ Y, ¿Dónde está Nat? ─Banner preguntó después de un par de minutos donde Clint solo se había quedado estático.

Entonces Clint recordó a Natasha semi desnuda en el lago.

─ La verdad es que no sé qué hacen aquí, especialmente tú, Tony─ el aludido lo miró, elevando una ceja─, no puedo imaginarte nadando en un lago, quizá el agua está sucia o algo.

─ No seas ridículo, Barton, el agua de ese lago está tan limpia que podemos beber de ella, J.A.R.V.I.S me lo aseguró─ hizo ademan de avanzar, pero Clint se puso delante de él─. Enserio, comí y dormí en una cueva antihigiénica, puedo manejar un lago limpio.

Al ver que no había dado resultado su estrategia con Tony, se enfocó en Bruce y Steve.

─ ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?, creí que estaban en contra de la indecencia y el exhibicionismo.

─ ¿Indecencia? ─Banner se_ aferró_ a la toalla que reposaba en su hombro.

─ ¿Exhibicionismo? ─Steve se _cubrió_ con la toalla.

Clint asintió.

─ Me lo podía esperar de Thor─ todos miraron al aludido, quien portaba unos calzoncillos tan ajustados que no dejaban a la imaginación de cualquier mujer─. ¿pero de ustedes?, Natasha podría estar cerca.

Muy cerca.

Tony arqueó una ceja _"quizá hay mujeres desnudas bañándose en el lago y Barton solo las quiere para él, que egoísta"_ pensó, luego sus _sospechas_ fueron confirmadas al notar una toalla colgando de su antebrazo.

─ No se dejen manipular─ miró a Banner y al Capitán─. Brucie, capipaleta, está claro que la única alma cerca de este lugar es Natasha y, por lo que sé, debe de estar llegando a la nave, leerá el mensaje que dejamos y no vendrá, en el mejor de los casos lo hará, pero no están siendo ni indecentes ni exhibicionistas.

Bruce y Steve exhalaron, más relajados, pero Thor estaba comenzando a exasperarse.

─ Cuando se decidan, me alcanzan, la verdad que ese lago se miraba muy prometedor desde la nave─ Thor pasó de largo a Clint y el resto lo siguió.

Clint quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

─ ¡Esperen! ─se abalanzó tras ellos y al llegar al lago, para alivio de Clint y decepción de Tony, no había nada. Los cuatro dejaron sus toallas en el suelo y entraron de forma ordenada al lago, formando un círculo.

─ Esto nos hacía falta─ dijo Thor, al momento de echarse agua en el cabello con las manos.

─ Ya no recordaba que era nadar en un lago─ comentó Steve, imitando a Thor.

─ ¿Cómo ibas a acordarte?, probablemente la última vez que nadaste en uno fue hace casi noventa años─ Steve miró a Tony con severidad.

─ ¿Por qué no entras Clint?, estoy seguro que Natasha está en la nave─ lo invitó Banner.

_"Quizá nos escuchó y nadó detrás de esas rocas"_ Clint se disponía a ir hacia las rocas, para darle la toalla a Natasha, pero entonces esta emergió del fondo del lago y el resto pasó muy rápido. La rusa se quitó el agua de la cara y miró con horror a los hombres que la rodeaban, la sorpresa en los rostros de Los Vengadores no tenía precio, ni siquiera el de Tony, Bruce y Steve se voltearon rápidamente, tratando de salir del lago, Thor salió de su estupor y solo alcanzó a girarse y Tony, Tony se quedó donde estaba, mientras se soltaba a reír al ver a Natasha tratando de cubrirse el pecho.

─ ¡CLINT! ─Bramó y después soltó una sarta de maldiciones en ruso.

Barton se apresuró a meterse a la orilla, donde Natasha lo esperaba, cubriéndose pobremente el pecho prominente con sus brazos delgados mientras su trasero generoso cubierto por unas delgadas bragas de encaje negro quedaba expuesto, Thor se había volteado una vez, pero desistió de una segunda oportunidad al escuchar la furia de la rusa:

─ ¡Te juro Nat que no vi nada! ─Clint le lanzó una mirada venenosa.

Bruce y Steve, ya en la orilla y bien tapados con sus respectivas toallas, tenían los ojos fuertemente cerrados, el primero no dejaba de jurar que había sido un accidente y el segundo no dejaba de gritarle a Clint:

─ ¡De verdad Nat, no sabíamos que estabas allí! ¡Te lo juro por Dios!

─ ¡Clint! ¡¿Por qué narices no nos dijiste nada?! ¡¿Por qué no trataste de impedir que nos acercáramos?!

Y Tony, Tony seguía riéndose:

─ ¡JAJJJAJAJ! ¡NO DEJEN… JAJAJAJ… QUE ME… JAJAJAJ… OLVIDE… JAJJAJAJ…DE ESTO… JAJJAJAJAJ… NUNCA!

─ ¡CALLATE TONY! ─gritaron los cinco miembros del equipo restantes al unisonó.

Clint envolvió a Natasha en la toalla y la ayudó a salir, una vez en la tierra, Natasha se puso las sandalias de Tony-dedujo que eran del genio porque era el que tenía el pie más chico de todos los varones del equipo- y echó a caminar hacia la nave, sin importarle el suelo lleno de maleza y de quien sabe cuántos animales.

─ ¡Espérame, Nat! ─el arquero recogió las cosas de su compañera del lugar donde las había dejado y se apresuró a alcanzarla. Natasha detuvo su caminar y se giró para encararlo.

─ ¡Tenías un trabajo, Clint, uno solo! ─y procedió a darle un puñetazo que lo envió al suelo, tomó sus cosas y se marchó sola.

* * *

─ Te juro que no me voy a reír, pero ya déjame entrar─ pidió Tony, por milésima vez. Estaba de pie fuera de la nave cubierto solamente con su toalla y totalmente descalzo. Empezaba a correr una brisa un poco fresca a su parecer.

Pero no recibió respuesta.

¿Cómo es que lo habían vetado de su propia nave?

─ ¿Thor? ─ dentro de la nave, el dios del trueno fingió que no lo escuchó y masticó más fuerte sus Pop-Tarts, para ahogar el ruido de la voz de Tony.

─ ¿Brucie? ─ Banner subió el volumen de su reproductor de música.

─ ¿Clint? ─ Barton se tocaba cuidadosamente el golpe con una bolsa de hielo, tratando de bajar un poco la ligera hinchazón.

─ ¿Capi? ─Steve ni siquiera lo escuchó, su mente estaba ocupada tratando de digerir que había visto a Nat casi desnuda al mismo tiempo que evitaba mirarla.

Tony suspiró, ninguno iba a dejarlo pasar por temor a la rusa, él mismo estaba asustado por su bienestar después de haberse burlado de ella, entonces recordó lo que hacía con Pepper cuando ella se molestaba con él.

─ Muy bien, lamento haberme reído de la precaria situación en la que te encontraste, lamento haber insistido en ir a nadar a ese lago, pero, en mi defensa, te juro que esta vez no sabía que estabas ahí, rozando la desnudez─ ninguna respuesta─. También te juro que no se lo voy a contar a nadie, ni los chicos, ellos tampoco van a decir nada, y jamás vamos a mencionarlo. Te lo juro por lo que más quiero que es Pepper.

Después de unos segundos, la puerta de entrada a la nave se abrió y Tony subió por ella, Natasha, ya vestida con su traje, estaba sentada en la silla del piloto, los demás evitaban mirarla, pero Tony no, le dedicó una sonrisa y procedió a vestirse, allí, delante de todos, Natasha dirigió su mirada al frente, una vez que Tony terminó de vestirse, se levantó de la silla y le ordenó con voz seca:

─ Llévanos a la Torre.

─ Si, señora.

Natasha se dirigió a otra silla, se arrebujó en unas mantas y se durmió el resto del viaje.

* * *

─ Reporte de misión ─fueron las palabras que les dirigió Fury nada más se bajaron de la nave, su ojo se sorprendió al ver las caras de incomodidad de Los Vengadores varones, Natasha, fresca como una lechuga, lo pasó de largo.

─ ¿Qué demonios te pasó en la cara? ─pregunto en cuanto miro a Clint─. Era una misión pacífica.

─ Solo tenía un trabajo, uno solo─ masculló el arquero.

─ El reporté estará en su escritorio antes de las tres─ le dijo el Capitán Rogers, con la mirada ligeramente perdida.

─La misión fue un éxito─ Thor no se detuvo mientras hablaba.

Banner ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra.

─ ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó? ─le preguntó a Tony, cuando se bajó de la nave.

─ No preguntes.

* * *

**Hola, volví, si, sé que tengo un historia pendiente, pero esto surgió en un arranque de inspiración que tuve mientras navegaba por Pinterest, donde pueden encontrarme como Harry Hale, síganme! (si quieren, jejej). Espero que les guste, espero leerlos.**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry**


	2. Peinado

**Disclaimer:** La historia es mía, los personajes pues no.

.

.

.

Un grito resonó haciendo temblar las paredes de la sala de juegos de los protectores de la Tierra.

—¡Basta! ¡paren de una vez!— Thor no dejaba de removerse.

—Oh vamos, no seas exagerado— Clint le dio unas palmaditas conciliadoras en la mano.

—Tony, creo que esto ya es otro nivel— intervino Steve, pero el millonario ni siquiera pareció escucharlo.

—Mi Mona Lisa, mi Magnus Opus, mi pieza de arte— exclamó Tony, extasiado—. Es tan hermoso.

—Steve tiene razón, esto puede catalogarse como abuso psicológico— secundó Bruce.

—Cállate Bruce, y filma todo— la mirada glacial de la única mujer del equipo bastó para que Banner sostuviera con firmeza el teléfono celular y enfocara a Thor.

—¡No acabé con Malekith para ser sometido a esta… a esta tortura!— Thor siguió tratando se soltarse, pero las maquinas de Stark y las manos de Steve ─obligado por Natasha─ se lo impidieron—. ¡Por favor!

—Si Jane te viera así…— Clint negó con la cabeza, fingiendo desaprobación.

—¡Ya está! —gritó el genio mientras se quitaba una lágrima imaginaria del ojo—. Creo… creo que voy a llorar.

—Tengo que reconocer que se ve bastante bien— admitió Hulk.

—El teléfono Bruce— presionó la rusa.

—Sí, Nat.

Thor comenzó a moverse más rápido y más fuerte.

—Sujétalo bien, Cap— Clint parecía disfrutar de lo lindo con la situación.

—¡No, esperen! —todos, incluido Thor, prestaron atención a Stark—. Necesito una goma para el pelo.

—Ten— Romanoff le dio una, que sacó de solo Dios sabe dónde.

Tony usó la goma para el pelo, tomó un pequeño espejo y se puso delante de Thor.

—¡_Voilà_! —gritó y permitió que Thor se mirara.

Su precioso y sedoso cabello rubio había sido recogido en una trenza francesa un poco chueca.

—Bueno, el tutorial ese que dices sí da resultado— aceptó Steve un poco reticente.

—No se ve tan mal, la verdad— Thor se inclinó para verse mejor—. Hombre de hierro, mueve un poco el espejo a la derecha— Tony obedeció—... no, a mi derecha.

—Debes usar las trenzas más seguido Thor, te favorecen mucho— comentó Natasha, Thor le agradeció con una sonrisa.

La razón de aquella escena era que Tony quería darle una sorpresa a Pepper aprendiendo a peinar, por lo que después de muchos tutoriales, solicitó la ayuda de sus compañeros de equipo ya que necesitaba _"modelos"_, Thor y su bonito cabello fueron las víctimas… es decir, los seleccionados.

—Todo lo que hago lo hago bien— señaló Tony vanidosamente—. ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Todos, incluido Thor que segundos atrás estaba atado a la silla, se habían ido.

—Pero que maricas— exclamó Tony, entonces se le ocurrió una idea—. ¡Happy, ven aquí!

En alguna parte de la Torre, al guardaespaldas de Iron Man se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

Eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

* * *

**Hola mi gente bonita, otro nuevo cap de esta historia, lean y disfruten y, sobre todo, dejen su sensual Review, no hace falta que les diga lo mucho que amo leerlos.**

**Entonces… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	3. Girl Power

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

**Darkela:** Si, yo también siento lo mismo, por eso no eh escrito subido sobre End Game, aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste.

.

.

.

—Es un truco— insistió Clint.

—No, no— contradijo Thor—. Es mucho más que eso.

—¡Solo aquel que demuestre ser digno heredará el poder! —Barton fingió que remedaba la voz del Dios—. Que no inventen, eso no es más que un engaño.

—¿Sí?, pues ven y has la prueba entonces— lo retó el hijo de Odín.

—¿En serio?

Stark, Maria y Steve lo animaron.

—Esto se pondrá bueno— murmuró Rhodey.

—Clint, fue una mala semana, nadie te juzgará si no lo levantas— la voz de Tony estaba cargada de burla.

Se escuchó una carcajada general.

—Eh visto que lo han intentado muchos— comentó Hawkeye, después trató de levantar ─inútilmente─ a _Mjölnir_, miró a Thor—. Y sigo sin entender qué es lo que haces.

—¿Sientes el juicio silencioso? —se mofó Tony.

—Por favor, Stark, queremos verte— lo retó Clint.

El aludido se puso de pie y se desabrochó un botón de su costoso saco, sonidos de burlona aprobación no tardaron en hacerse oír.

—Yo jamás me acobardo cuando alguien me reta. Es física— anunció Stark y miró a Thor—. Entonces ¿qué?, si lo levanto ¿gobernaré Asgard?

—Sí, por supuesto— respondió el aludido.

Steve lo miró con burla.

—Primero voy a restaurar la _prima nocta*_— ese comentario le ganó una mirada asesina de parte de Natasha, Tony tragó seco y se concentró en halar el martillo. Nada—. Voy y vengo.

Salió de la estancia un segundo y volvió con el guante izquierdo de su traje. Trató una, dos, tres veces de levantar el condenado martillo, pero nada, éste no se movía. ¡Si hasta usó propulsores!

Rhodey, tan buen amigo él, se le unió con su propio guante.

—¿Sí lo movemos? —preguntó, una capa de perlas de sudor cubría su frente, producto del esfuerzo.

—¿No eres de mi equipo?

—¡No hables y has un esfuerzo!

—Ok, los dos.

Volvieron a halar al mismo tiempo, pero igual no funcionó. Banner fue el siguiente en tratar de levantar a _Mjölnir_, humillándose en el intento, después fingió que se convertía en Hulk, hasta soltó un pequeño alarido para enfatizar su pésima actuación, pero a ninguno de los ahí presentes pareció hacerle gracia, Bruce cayó en cuenta de su vergüenza cuando la misma Natasha le dio una pequeña sonrisa compasiva.

Steve tomó su turno, le sonrió a Thor con lo más parecido a la burla que pudo lograr, se levantó del sofá y fue a por el martillo.

—Tranquilo Steve, no te presiones —el tono de Tony decía todo lo contrario.

—Tú puedes, Cap— lo animó Clint.

Steve se remangó la camisa y haló. No se movió. Haló de nuevo y el resultado fue el mismo, soltó el mango de _Mjölnir_, sonrió y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Nada— rió Thor.

—Es el turno de la dama— dijo Rhodey y todos sus compañeros varones miraron a Natasha, sonriendo.

Bruce hizo una señal con sus manos, invitándola a probar.

—¿Widow? —la instó Rhodey.

Steve y Thor levantaron las cejas en su dirección.

—Oh, no. No es una duda que quiera aclarar— bebió de su cerveza.

—Sin ofender al hombre que no quiere ser rey— comenzó Tony, dando por terminada la competencia—, pero es un truco.

Rhodey, Steve y Thor rieron, siguiendo a Stark inconscientemente.

—Que estupidez— se les unió Clint.

"_Un momento_" se dijo Natasha "¿_Eso es todo? ¿ya se acabó el estúpido juego?_", entonces se lo pensó mejor. Ellos ni siquiera les ofrecieron la oportunidad de intentar a Maria y a Helen Cho. Les demostraría a esas maquinas de testosterona que una chica podía hacerlo también.

Dejó su botella de cerveza a medio terminar en la mesita auxiliar y, con la gracia que la caracterizaba, se puso de pie.

—¿Saben? —llamó y sus compañeros de equipo le prestaron atención de inmediato, igual que siempre—, creo que sí quiero intentarlo.

—Fantástico— celebró Tony.

—Tú puedes Nat— la animó Steve.

—No hales tan fuerte— aconsejó Banner.

Ella miró a Thor.

—Después de ti— éste, quien segundos antes la miraba orgulloso, se puso de pie un poco inseguro y levantó a _Mjölnir_ con facilidad.

—Demuestra quien manda─ le dijo Clint.

Y eso hizo.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, rodeó la cintura del Dios del Trueno con sus delgados brazos y, sin venir a cuento, lo levantó varios centímetros del suelo.

Todos se quedaron mudos, a excepción de Maria y Helen, quienes reían por las caras de los hombres.

—Creo que soy lo suficientemente digna— comentó Natasha, orgullosa, mientras dejaba a Thor en el suelo de nuevo.

Las otras dos mujeres rieron más fuerte.

—¿O no? —levantó una ceja interrogante en dirección de sus compañeros.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto— contestó Thor inmediatamente.

—La más digna— añadió Stark.

—Nadie se compara a ti, Nat— alagó Steve.

—Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú— declaró Clint, solemne.

—Eres Black Widow, después de todo— comentó Banner. Rhodey asintió, de acuerdo con él.

La miraron con respeto y Natasha les sonrió.

Por supuesto que era Black Widow.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Prima Nocta: hace referencia al Derecho de Pernada, que significa que, en la época medieval los reyes, señores feudales o grandes terratenientes tenían la ley que les permitía tener sexo con cualquier doncella en la noche de bodas o en la primera vez que tuvieran relaciones. **

* * *

**Hola, aquí Harry con un nuevo capítulo, de todo corazón que les guste. La idea la saqué de una imagen que pueden encontrar en mi cuenta de Pinterest, estoy como Harry Hale, vayan y síganme... si quieren.**

**Comenten, díganme que les pareció, saben que amo leerlos. **

**No se hagan la victima, sé que leen mis fics… JAJAJA.**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	4. Limpio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

**dai-cat23:** Gracias por comentar, si, también imagine a Clint como nuestro dragoncito jajaja, las chicas somos más listas, no es por nada si es que eres varón, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando. Saludos, Harry.

.

.

.

Entró a la pequeña habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó sus pantalones rápidamente, podía sentir que si tardaba un poco más, se orinaría. Se arrepintió tan pronto puso sus prominentes asentaderas en el escusado.

—¡CHICOS!

En la sala común de la Torre de Los Vengadores, los hombres más poderosos de la Tierra temblaron de miedo.

* * *

—¿Entonces…? —se cruzó de brazos, a la espera.

—Yo no fui— dijeron los cinco al unísono.

Natasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿Están diciéndome que ninguno de ustedes entró a ese baño y dejó el inodoro salpicado de orina?

—Mira, linda— Tony tomó la palabra—, no estoy aceptando que lo hice y tampoco estoy culpando a nadie, pero hasta yo inspecciono el baño cuando entro.

—¿Dices que es mi culpa? —lo retó y el Hombre de Hierro negó con la cabeza rápidamente—. Nadie, mucho menos yo, tiene que fijarse si el baño de este lugar, donde vivimos, está salpicado o sucio ¿entiendes? —miró a los demás—, ¿entienden?

Todos asintieron.

—_Debily*_— espetó en ruso.

—Nosotros también te queremos, Nat— dijo Clint.

La pelirroja les lanzó una última mirada y se marchó, pero sus compañeros de equipo sabían que no se acababa ahí.

* * *

Bruce se lavó las manos con paciencia y tomó la pequeña toallita dispuesta para secarse, la colocó en su lugar, apagó la luz y salió, casi se cae cuando alguien lo tomó de la mano con fuerza, deteniéndolo.

—¡Natasha! —la pelirroja lo arrastró de regreso al baño, encendió la luz e inspeccionó el lugar.

Nada.

—_Glupo s udachey*._

—¿Gracias?

Lo ignoró y salió de ahí, por el momento, Banner estaba descartado.

* * *

Thor silbó y tiró de la cadena, subió su cierre y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, no bebería tanto vodka de nuevo, estuvo a punto de orinarse encima. Lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta fue a su compañera, esperando.

—¿Nat?

—Así que el vodka hizo su trabajo— sentenció, hizo al dios a un lado y entró para escudriñar.

Nada.

—¿Entonces…?

—_Negodyay*._

—El cariño es mutuo, querida amiga.

Thor se descartó también, su misión estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensó.

* * *

Casi suelta un grito nada varonil cuando la vió esperando por él, con la mirada vacía y la postura en guardia, peligrosa.

—Lo que alguna vez pasó entre nosotros es parte del pasado, arañita, estoy muy enamorado de Pepper y, aunque es una tentación demasiado difícil de dejar pasar, soy un hombre nuevo y de una sola mujer que…— la pelirroja detuvo su divagación.

—Cállate y hazte a un lado.

Entró con paso decidido y se fijó en cada detalle.

Nada.

Otra vez.

—_Ublyudok*._

—La tuya por si acaso.

Natasha inundó su mirada con veneno.

* * *

—¡Santo Dios, Nat! —Steve se llevó una mano al corazón del susto que se llevó al encontrar a la rusa tras la puerta.

—Con tu permiso— el super soldado la dejó pasar, la mujer entró y miró detenidamente.

Quiso abofetear el perfecto rostro del Capitán cuando no encontró nada.

_"Maldición"_

—¿Pasa algo?

—_Zakroy svoy rot*._

—¿Eh?

* * *

—Creo que estás llevando esto a un nivel excesivo— comentó el arquero al ver como su mejor amiga se dedicaba a mirar el baño—. Todos están asustados de entrar a este lugar. Hasta yo me lo pensé, pero mi vejiga no resistiría subir las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación.

Natasha le lanzó una mirada dura.

—No es posible que ninguno…

—Solo fue una vez Nat, ya déjalo.

—_Yebat' tebya*._

Clint tragó saliva.

* * *

—Esto es un atropello— se quejó Bruce.

—Puedo denunciarte ¿sabías? —amenazó Tony.

—Nunca pensé que serías capaz de tanto— dijo Steve—… bueno sí, pero no con nosotros.

—Yo, Thor, dios del trueno, haciendo este tipo de labores— comentó indignado el Asgardiano.

—Cierren la boca y sigan trabajando— ordenó la matrioshka.

El cuadro era el siguiente: Thor, por ser el más alto, se encargaba de tallar con un cepillo especial las paredes del baño, Tony, de cuclillas, tallaba el piso con otro cepillo, Bruce, dentro de la bañera, le sacaba brillo con otro más, Steve era quien había recibido la tarea de pulir el espejo, tallar el lavamanos y ordenar los productos de la higiene ─jabón, papel higiénico, toallas, etc.─ que se encontraban en la parte de abajo del lavamanos.

Clint se llevó la peor parte.

El arquero tallaba con ahincó el retrete, eso se ganaba por decirle a su mejor amiga que dejara las cosas de lado. Todos los Vengadores vestían delantales, guantes de goma amarillos y una red que les sostenía el cabello. Natasha, por otro lado, vestía unos cómodos shorts y una camiseta de algodón, había jalado una silla para posicionarla en la puerta del baño, así se aseguraría que sus amigos trabajaran y no huyeran, aunque, siendo sinceros, ninguno se atrevería sabiendo que la rusa iría tras de ellos.

—Ya que no piensan decirme quien salpicó el inodoro la primera vez, todos limpiarán el baño y esto pasará siempre que yo entre y el retrete esté salpicado— sentenció, los chicos le lanzaron una mirada indignada—. ¡Sigan!

Ni cortos ni perezosos, Los Vengadores, los héroes más fuertes del universo, tallaron con más fuerza.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Debily: Imbéciles en ruso. **

**Glupo s udachey: Tonto con suerte en ruso.**

**Negodyay: Infeliz, sinvergüenza en ruso. **

**Ublyudok: Bastardo en ruso.**

**Zakroy svoy rot: cierra la boca en ruso. **

**Yebat' tebya: Jodete en ruso.**

* * *

**Hola, lamento haber tardado en actualizar, aquí está otro capitulo, por si aun quieren leer. **

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


End file.
